A New Life
by psyraven
Summary: Rayne. River and Jayne Cobb are happily married with a nice house on Osiris, good jobs, and a baby on the way. But strange flashbacks and anomalies are making River question whether their lives are all that they seem...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This particular plot bunny wouldn't let go, so I just had to start telling it... this is my first epic Rayne story and my first real 'M'-rated one, too. Feedback, as always, is appreciated. :)

* * * * * * * *

**Chapter One**

River edged gradually into consciousness, floating up out of sleep as if bobbing to the surface of a warm ocean. Her mind registered the enveloping heat of a large body pressed up tightly against her back, a rough hand stroking idly over the firm swell of her stomach, and she smiled. It was always a pleasure to wake up wrapped in her husband's protective embrace. Even in sleep, he placed himself around her, guarding her from any harm that might occur. She wriggled her bottom back against him and heard his rumbling growl in her ear, as his swift response reassured her again that his need for her had not diminished with her pregnancy.

She had been concerned at first that he might see her differently but, if anything, it had made him even hornier. River supposed that it was primitive male pride in seeing such blatant evidence of his fecundity. Not that it was any wonder that they had conceived so quickly after their marriage, she thought fondly, given their inability to keep their hands off each other for longer than a few hours at a time. Both intensely physical creatures with a regular craving for sexual release, each had found their match in the other. Even now, as River drifted in a haze of sensual arousal, she felt him reposition her and thrust firmly inside her from behind. She moaned helplessly at the sensation of him filling and stretching her, the head of his cock rubbing against her sensitive core as one hand fondled her left nipple and the other slid between her legs to rub firm circles around her clit.

"Mornin'," he whispered into her ear, the husky tones setting up a throbbing reaction that shot right down to where his busy hands were caressing her. He pushed a little further inside her.

River whimpered breathlessly under his ministrations. _Wo de ma_, but her husband was very, _very_ good at this. "Morning," she managed to gasp.

He set up a steady rhythm of slow, hard thrusts as he nibbled his way down her throat, River panting and writhing as the tension coiled and built. She clenched her internal muscles strongly around him, feeling the resistance of hard flesh and hearing his guttural groan as the control of this encounter shifted to her. Not for long, though. He tugged firmly on her nipple as if to remonstrate with her for being impatient. She quivered and bit her lip to hold back her moan.

"Want it harder, do ya, baby?" he said teasingly. "Faster?"

"Yes," she begged, desperate for release now.

"Anythin' for my girl…" he said and brought his hand down from her breast to her hip, holding her steady as he picked up the pace, pushing deep into her, faster with each thrust, until she was keening for more. Then, he pressed down hard on her clit and she came apart in his arms, her walls fluttering and clenching around him, milking his own release as he ground himself into her.

They lay spent and entwined for a few minutes afterwards, placing gentle kisses and soothing strokes on each other's sweat-dampened flesh. Eventually, Jayne pulled away despite River's protests. "Sorry, darlin'." He kissed the top of her head. "Have to be at work in just over an hour. Gotta grab a shower."

"I could join you…" River suggested, eyeing him up in all his naked glory.

He chuckled. "Yep, and then neither of us would get clean and I'd wind up late again. Quit tryin' to tempt me, woman."

River pouted and stretched herself out across the large, double bed. "No temptation required. My Jayne is _incredibly_ easy."

"Oh, yeah? Well, my River is irresistible. Now, go back to sleep. Ya need rest fer the baby." He headed off into the adjoining bathroom.

"Should have thought of that before he ravished me before breakfast…" River muttered into the pillow, closing her eyes and inhaling the lingering scent of Jayne before drifting off into a doze again.

_She was walking on cold metal gratings, the dimly lit corridor strangely familiar as she trailed her hand along the wall. She sensed the hum under her fingertips, and knew that she was inside a living creature, a being of metal bones and liquid fire. Yet, the relationship seemed to be symbiotic. She did not feel threatened – quite the opposite. She felt protected and cocooned, the same way she felt when Jayne cradled her in his arms… Jayne. Jayne?_

River woke with a start, her heart pounding fiercely against her ribs. What a strange dream. She heard Jayne moving around downstairs and realised he hadn't yet left for work. Somehow needing comfort after the unsettling dream, she slipped on the robe that hung on the back of their bedroom door and padded softly down the stairs, her feet bare against the carpeting, toes threading through the thick pile.

He looked up as he heard her come down, a glass of juice held to his lips, which curved as he caught sight of her. The way his eyes lit up in welcome warmed her, chasing away the chill of the… vision? Is that what it was? Why had it seemed so familiar? She didn't remember ever being in such a place…

She walked over to her husband, taking in the sight of him in his smart, blue uniform, crisply ironed and starched since he believed in setting an example to his subordinates. She smoothed one hand over his chest and focused on the identity badge clipped on one side: Jayne Cobb, Head of Security, Blue Sun Industries.

"Better in red," she muttered absently, not sure where the words, or the sentiment, came from.

"You feelin' alright, _bao bei_?" His words startled her out of her reverie and she looked up to see blue eyes bright with concern, as he put down the glass on the counter and brought his hands up to rub soothingly against her arms.

"Yes," she said, unable to account for the strange feeling of… of _wrongness_ she had briefly felt. "I am fine." She reached up to place her hand on his cheek and stood on tiptoes to kiss him tenderly, lips clinging together in passion as he enfolded her in his arms. She pulled away, feeling foolish for her momentary distraction. Of _course_ this was right. It was perfect. It was everything she'd ever wanted.

"I'll see ya tonight," Jayne said, as he picked up his jacket and headed for the door. "Take care a' yerself, ya hear?"

She smiled. "I will. I promise." She moved over to the doorway and watched him walk away, admiring the view. One hand came to rest on the mound of her stomach and she felt a ripple of movement as the baby kicked in greeting.

Yes, she thought. It was just perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Jayne Cobb completed his last round of the day with relief. He always liked to do a personal check of the security systems before he headed home – not that he didn't trust the guys who worked for him, just that he always liked to put his mind at ease that all was fine on his watch. Tonight, though, he was keen to get out of here as soon as possible, since he had special plans for his anniversary.

He and River had been married a whole year now, even if it seemed like just yesterday they'd sneaked away to get hitched. Her parents hadn't approved of him; had pretty much cut off all contact with River once she made it clear she didn't need their approval anyhow. Still, weren't like they needed family since they had each other. And the little one would make three real soon.

The thought of being a father made him more than a little nervous, but there was no denying the sight of River swollen with his child was pretty gorram hot. And he figured between the two of them, they'd work out the whole parenting thing as they went along. Folk had been doing it for centuries, after all.

A movement right on the edge of his peripheral vision made him pause for a moment. He loosened his piece in its holster and hovered his hand over it as he moved slowly down the darkened side corridor, his back to the wall. It seemed empty enough, he concluded eventually. Probably he was just imagining things on account of being distracted. He waited a few seconds down by the door marked 'Secure Area – Approved Research Personnel Only' before deciding that he must have been mistaken. Shaking his head, he headed back up towards the main security station. _Could 'a sworn he saw a flash of blue… maybe he needed to get his eyes tested some._

By the time he arrived home just over an hour later, he had put the incident completely from his mind. He'd taken a quick shower and changed at work, having told River to be ready to go out once he got home. Sure enough, as he entered the house there she was, pacing a path in the living room carpet, dressed in a short black dress with slits up the sides and a Chinese collar, all shiny and polished like she had been the first time they met.

_Dark shadows, white skin, long limbs… screaming._

Jayne shook his head at the sudden disturbing flash of imagery. _That was weird_. He discounted it in favour of savouring the sight of his wife all fancified like she was. Her hair was pulled up in messy loops and coils on top of her head and secured there with ornate painted chopsticks. It made her eyes look even bigger and more exotic somehow. Speaking of her eyes, she'd dusted them up with some kind of shimmery powder, and her lashes were darker and longer as she wielded them like a girly weapon, sending him a look that shot straight to his loins. She laughed at his reaction, pretty painted lips parting in a smile, so he figured it must have been fairly obvious. Then, she shimmied right on up to him and wriggled that fine Core body of hers up against him real nice.

"Happy Anniversary, husband," she whispered, and hearing her call him that had its usual effect.

He gathered her up in his arms and pinned her up against the nearest wall, his mouth trailing down that long, white throat. "I'm thinkin' we're gonna be a mite bit late to dinner," he growled.

"Can't be helped," she said breathlessly, her arms coming up to cradle his head against her while one flexible leg came up to wrap around his hip, giving his John Thomas an opportunity to press himself right up against her core. He was almost positive she wasn't wearing unders, and the thought of her strolling around with nothing twixt her thighs save fresh air made him rise to the occasion real fast. She smiled and let out a little noise of satisfaction as she rubbed herself against the hard ridge of his fly, dampening the fabric with her arousal.

Knowing she was as ready for him as he was for her, Jayne reached one hand between their bodies to unzip his pants and free his erection. River took the opportunity to wriggle herself down onto him, enveloping him completely in her tight, wet heat. He braced himself more firmly and cupped her ass to position her higher against the wall before he began pounding himself into her. Her legs wrapped tight around his hips, her heels digging into the small of his back and urging him deeper, as he focused in on the point where they were joined, savouring the friction as her body took every inch of him and squeezed him tight.

"_Ta ma de_," he groaned. Her head fell back against the wall, her ornate hairstyle coming apart as the silky strands fell down around her face and tumbled over her breasts, hard nipples standing out firm against the fabric of her dress. Jayne thought she looked even more beautiful like this, all flushed and lost in wild abandon as he moved inside her. Their eyes locked, each watching the way the other's pupils dilated in pleasure; lips met, deep, slow, languorous kisses in contrast to the fierce rutting of their lower bodies. Coils of gripping need clenched around them as they spiralled upwards to a gasping climax, clutching each other desperately in the aftershock.

"One 'a these days, we're gonna kill each other, we keep on like this," Jayne muttered in River's ear, his warm breath making her shiver and little ripples of contentment fluttering through her at the sensation.

"There are worse ways to die," River said, with absolute certainty.

Jayne chuckled. "That there are." He gave her an affectionate pat on the rump. "Best hurry and fix yerself up again. 'Cause I don't know 'bout you, _bao bei_, but I've surely worked up one hell of an appetite."


End file.
